Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Baria
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: The Top-Tier Barians thought their duties in protecting a world were done... Not quite. They're transported to Treasure Town, with a gap in their memories and common knowledge of Gen Four Pokemon. Warning! OC! Rated for crazy. Narration of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky! Inspired by Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Oren Berry! By SHSL Hope G Komaeda
1. A Totodile Named Shark

**Opening Chapter!**

 **Really short, probs kinda confusing... Thought up this story while in a car going to Physical Therapy. XD**

* * *

"Hold on!"

"We can't lose you!"

"Please… Hold on!"

"I… I can't! I can't let you all go down with me either!"

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

A totodile was lying facedown on a beach…

"Where… Where am I…?" he muttered, barely opening his blue eyes, unlike a Totodile's red, "Where is… every-"

With that, he fell limp, passing out once again.

A Squirtle with pinkish eyes, instead of the normal brown, walked up to a strange place; a tent shaped like a Wigglytuff with a grate in front.

"What is this place?" she frowned, her right arm massaging her left, where there was a bruise, as if she had fallen. She walked up to the grate, standing on it.

"Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!"

"Who's Footprint, Who's footprint?"

"The footprint is Squirtle's! The footprint is Squirtles!"

"Whoa!" the squirtle jumped about a foot in the air, startled. She quickly moved off the grate.

"What… Was that?" she mumbled, before beginning to walk away, but not before noticing some type of stone nearby, seemingly pulled out of the ground recently and with a strange symbol on it. She lifted it up, tilting her head, "Dumon may be able to figure this out, when I find him." she told herself, before beginning to walk, instinctively heading to the beach.

"Didja see what that runt had in 'er hand?"

"You bet I did, Koffing."

"Looks valuable!"

"Indeed it does, Koffing."

"Should we nab it?"

"We shall."

"Hohoho!"

* * *

"This place is so pretty…" the Squirtle mumbled to herself, watching the bubbles in the sky as the sun set. She turned her head, surveying the beach.

"...!" she spotted an unconscious Totodile on the shore. She rushed over, beginning to shake it.

"Are you okay?!" she questioned. The Totodile stirred, and opened its blue eyes.  
"...! Rio…?" he muttered, familiarity in his eyes.

"R-Reginald?" Rio's eyes widened.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Just to clarify...**

 **Rio Kastle/Marin: Pink-Eyed Squirtle**

 **Reginald Kastle/Shark/Nash: Blue-Eyed Totodile**


	2. PokeBarians vs Zubat and Koffing

**FINALLY!**

 **THE NEXT DAMN CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Rio!" The Totodile shot up, swaying a bit, due to getting up too fast. His little totodile-arms quickly wrapped around his sister.  
"Reginald!" Rio 'Marin' Kastle hugged her brother back, "How are you a Totodile?!"

"How're you a Squirtle?" Reginald 'Shark/Nash' Kastle countered.

"Same way that I am a Phanpy, Vector is a Riolu, Alito is a Chimchar, Girag is a Mudkip, Mizar is a Charmander, and Merag is an Eevee, I'd say." came a familiar voice. The twins, now of different species, looked over, where they saw their fellow top-tier barians.

Dumon, the White Shield of the Barians, was a gray-eyed Phanpy with glasses practically glued to his trunk.

Vector, the Mad Prince, was a purple-eyed Riolu with darker fur than a normal Riolu.

Alito, the 'Battlin' Boxer' of the Barians, was a Chimchar with a raring-to-go flame and green eyes.

Girag, the resident Barian Shogun, was a mudkip with light brown eyes and a greenish tint.

Mizar was a strange Charmander, colored as blonde as his hair, with blue eyes, and a flame the color of Jinlon's Mythyrian Number form, Dragluon, white, blue, and green.

And Merag, the Mad General of Barian World, was a hazel-eyed Eevee, and like the way the war between Astral World, Earth, and Barian World ended, she was the only Top-Tier Barian with a Baria Lapis, of which was a necklace around her furry neck.

Shark found himself smiling. All the Barians were here…

Wait… One was missing. Little Iris had come to live at the Kastle Mansion, so she should be here as well, seeing as every other Barian close to him, even Vector and Merag, were here.

Suddenly, an extremely small body slammed into him.  
"Nash-nii-sama!" exclaimed a little Squirtle. Every Barian seemed surprised- Iris wasn't with them when they awoke! The little Squirtle was a shiny, and had blue eyes similar to Shark's own.

"I-Iris!" exclaimed Shark, hugging the little Squirtle back, "Wha-How-"

"It was scary!" Iris exclaimed, "I woke up surrounded by Starly! T-They nearly killed me again, Nash-nii-sama!"

"Nothing will kill you again, Iris. Not as long as I'm alive." Shark promised. Iris nodded and let go of Shark…

Only for him to see a Zubat and Koffing slam into Rio, causing her to fall and drop something she had been carrying. It was a strange rock with a strange pattern, and the two poison-types nabbed it, insulted them, and high-tailed it for the cave nearby.

Shark could see Vector and Merag smirk insanely.

"Oooh! A little cat-and-mouse-game~" sing-songed the two Mad Barians.

"Let's go teach them a lesson!" Rio exclaimed, running into the cave. Merag and Vector quickly followed, followed by Iris and Shark, then Dumon, then Mizar, Alito, and Girag.

Together, the group of Pokemon, despite being mainly Water Types and types that are weak against those in the cave, made it through without a hitch.

Mainly because the Beach Cave pokemon are scrubs who don't deserve existing.

They made it to Koffing and Zubat, and quickly engaged in a fight that was easily one-sided.

Mainly because Merag got bored and showed off the power of her Baria Lapis in this world.

She was able to turn into any of the Eeveelutions before Sylveon was announced: Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Espeon, and then back into an Eevee, and even change a single move of her's into a different type suiting of her new form, such as tackle turning into what Merag used to defeat the two poison types as an Espeon… **Psychic**.

There was a downside to her Baria Lapis, however, due to her low level.

She fainted as soon as Zubat and Koffing ran for it, dropping two red gems that began to glow and Rio's Relic Fragment.

Rio picked up all three, tucking the Relic Fragment away as she studied the gems. She smiled, before handing one to Shark, "They're our Barian Crystals, Reginald. We can recreate our Baria Lapis's with these." Shark grinned and took one, both twins tucking the gems away, ignoring Alito's complaints about how he wanted his Baria Lapis back so he could kick more ass. Vector was tending to his adoptive sister, picking her up and leading the way out.

Once they were out, and Merag was semi-conscious, Iris spoke up about something.

"I was in the town earlier… And I heard about something! We can learn more about this place if we join a guild, and the closest one to here is Wigglytuff's Guild!" exclaimed the little one, "Though we'll have to create an Exploration Team…"

Shark grinned, "That's fine, Iris. Let's go join." he said as Vector picked Merag back up, murmuring that she should be fully awake by the time they get there.

* * *

 **Each of the Barians will be getting two powers that shouldn't be that OP, but should be easier for them to use instead of Pokemon moves, 'cause they were humans-dead humans-rock aliens-humans and are therefore more used to anything BUT Pokemon moves.**

 **Please no flames! Flames equal a pissed off Darky!**

 **Review though :3**


End file.
